


Sadistic Voyeurism

by astankovaspolastri



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, F/F, Guns, Packing, Smut., Violence, binders, dark villanelle, eve needs villanelle, feral villanelle, feral!eve, fuck soft villanelle rights, i miss them, just wait for the violence between them, knifes, murders, smut?, they’re deadly, villanelle is a sociopath, we got dark eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astankovaspolastri/pseuds/astankovaspolastri
Summary: Villanelle wants to have dinner, so she asks.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Konstantin Vasiliev & Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	1. Postcard.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: BLOOD, slight self harming?

As Villanelle looks down at the sheets coated in red in front of her, she thinks of Eve. What if it was  _ her _ , splayed in that pool of blood and sweat and dust. What if it was  _ Eve, _ who was at the other end of the knife she was holding mere moments before, now resting comfortably against her thigh in the leather holster. What if it was  _ her  _ warm blood on her hands, under her nails, going up to her forearms and resting to the tip of her elbows. She wonders, briefly, if Eve thinks of her this way too. She must, maybe not consciously, but she does. In her darkest thoughts during her deepest reflections, buried in the depths of her mind, slowly crawling up on the surface at the late hours of the night. Or maybe she  _ does _ think about it consciously, at work, during lunch, when she cooks. Or even when she opens her eyes in the early morning, she sees red in her mind with Villanelle in the middle. Villanelle’s red. Her fingers twitch, she’s getting distracted. Well, she  _ can.  _ She just finished her job.

x

She spins her pen between her fingers, once, twice. The postcard looks right back at her, she smiles. She starts writing some sort of love note.

_ Eve, darling, _

_ Would you join me, for dinner at my place? _

_ You choose the menu. Starter, course, dessert? _

_ Take-out? _

_ Think about it. _

_ Your friend, Villanelle. _

An invitation. She kisses the right corner of the postcard, leaving a mouth shaped print of her lipstick. Will she accept? She must. Or Villanelle will have to get creative.

x

Konstantin slides a postcard across the table, a new target. She grabs it and reads what’s written on it. She snorts.

“Warm clothes? Really?” Konstantin grins and grabs his drink. He knocks it back down with a thud.

“The weather forecasts rain, take an umbrella with you, just in case.”

“I’ll think about it.” London. Rain. Blood,  _ Eve! _

“Think about the job or the umbrella?”

“Both.” She hasn’t had the chance to give the postcard to Eve yet. She has been stuck in Belgium for the last five days and she wanted to offer it to her with a personal touch, a reference. She wanted to give it to her  _ as a present _ more than an invitation. So, of course she will take that job, as if she has a choice anyway.

Konstantin laughs, she loves his laugh. She wonders if he’s sincere, if he actually finds her funny, he seems so caring.

“When do I leave?” She asks.

“Right now. Your train is in an hour, pack the  _ minimum _ . I’ll ship you the rest of your clothes.” She nods.

“Don’t mess this up, I trust you.” He says, grabbing her hand.

“I won’t, I’m focused.” She reassures him, why would it be different than usual? He smiles and nods, too.

x

She grabs the laptop and the thumb drive, she slips it into her bag and adjust her trousers around her waist, she crouches. She tilts her head and watch the man squirming on the floor, trying to stop the flood of blood coming out of his belly, and his nose. She smiles. She feels that fire going through her, starting from her belly and making its way through her body, her organs catching fire on the way, until it reaches her throat. She lets out a breath but doesn’t look away, she waits, waits. She stands up and smash his head under her boot, she crushes and feels his nose breaks, along with his jaw. He doesn’t move anymore, only the faint movement of his chest.

Once she’s out of the building and safely at her apartment, she plugs in the thumb drive on her own laptop and go through it, nothing really interesting, she thinks. Why do they want that? What’s it about it? She closes it. She’s busy tonight anyway.

An hour later, she’s posted right in front of Eve’s door. She spins the postcard around her fingers, caressing the faint smeared lipstick on it. She smiles. She’s holding a small box, with many informations in it. A present, not an invitation. She sighs and rounds the house, she’s in the backyard and looks for something to climb to.  _ The pipeline.  _ Or she could use the backdoor? But what if she crosses Niko’s path or worse,  _ Eve’s path, _ on the way to her,  _ their, _ bedroom? The pipeline, then.

Once that she slipped her body through the open window, she plants her heavy boots on the floor, quietly but firmly. She listens closely. Faint voices, dishes clinking, water running. They’re in the kitchen. She would have crossed their paths, she would have ruined everything! She clenches her fists and makes her way through the bedroom.

  
  


She carefully puts down the box with the postcard in it on the bed, who will find it first? Eve, she hopes. She must leave now. She’s drawn to the closet instead, she opens it and looks through it. Turtlenecks, dresses, underwear, ugly jackets. Scarfs. Beanie! She grabs the beanie, raising it to her nose and smells it.  _ Fuck. _ She quickly stuffs it in her bag along with a scarf and a dress. All her senses are alert, full of Eve, Eve’s sent, Eve’s face, Eve’s  _ blood,  _ even though she never smelt it nor felt it. She must leave. She looks at the bed again, the pillows. The box. She knows. She grabs the knife tightly strapped to her thigh and positions her hand above Eve’s pillow. She starts cutting through her skin, enough to draw blood but too gentle to leave a scar. It drips on the pillow, three small dots. She grins, it’s  _ perfect. _ She must leave,  _ now. _

The next morning she wakes in her bed, Eve’s green scarf draped over her bare chest, going up to her neck and her nose. She feels warm, too warm. She remembers instantly of last night, or did it even leave her mind? Gave some space to others thoughts?

She wonders what was Eve’s reaction, what did she think of her little present. Did she like it? Did she hate it? Is she thinking about her, and her blood right now? Is she dying to be the one to make Villanelle’s blood drips?

She hears a buzz and a male voice. Konstantin.


	2. Messages.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve centered chapter, she opens the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter heehee lmk what u think :)) also i added a bit of a plot yk to the story but it’s nothing really important 🙏🏼

She wonders when she  _ did not  _ think about Villanelle. There was certainly a time where an assassin was  _ not _ clouding her mind. However, it feels like it never really existed, did  _ she ever _ not think about Villanelle? Did  _ she ever _ not imagine a brilliant female assassin, Eve chasing her, with the thrill of not knowing if she was going to get hurt? It certainly existed. A peaceful time where her mind wasn’t perverted, filled with dirty thoughts. Filled with murder and  _ blood. _

Blood. Eve had found three small dots, the three of them almost the same size, of blood on her pillow last night. She had briefly wondered if she has had some sort of nosebleed while sleeping then she had realized before even noticing the box on her bed. She did not think it was maybe Niko, who had bled then left a gift for her on the bed, or maybe he was doing some clean up and he had put down the box on the bed while cleaning his wound that had leaked on Eve’s pillow. No, she had known that it wasn’t all that. Her throat had caught fire, she suddenly was feeling hot,  _ so hot. _ She had felt that familiar feeling down her belly, and a flood of arousal between her legs. She had carefully hidden the box and reluctantly changed her pillow, her mind clouded with different ideas of what could be inside the box,  _ is Villanelle still around? Did she just leave? Is she in the backyard?”  _ She had stopped herself from going behind the house to actually check if there were any traces of Villanelle. She had changed into her pajamas and went to sleep, at least  _ tried to. _

She is now seated at her desk, the box in front of her. It’s an elegant black box, with no other information about what could be inside. Her fingers hitch and her curiosity is severely piqued, she has been waiting since last night. She couldn’t open it with Niko around, he would have disturbed her or it could have been dangerous.  _ Would Villanelle willingly hurt me? _ She thinks, absently caressing the box with her finger, slowly. She sighs and start opening the box, putting the lid aside, she starts digging through it.

The postcard catches her eye and she retrieves it, she starts reading.

_ Eve, darling, _

_ Would you join me, for dinner at my place? _

_ You choose the menu. Starter, course, dessert? _

_ Take-out? _

_ Think about it. _

_ Your friend, Villanelle. _

A smile creeps slowly on her lips, she caresses the

cursive letters and the smeared lipstick in the corner.  _ She’s been waiting to give it to her, for sure.  _ Her eyes fall on the documents in the box, she puts the postcard on her desk and takes out the neatly folded papers, she unfolds them carefully and takes a look at it.  _ Prison records, letters, hand written notes…. _ None of them are related. But also none of them are about Villanelle. She reads the prison records and all she can see are foreign names.  _ Murder, assisted murder, arson, heists, drug manufacturing, drug trafficking, manslaughter, torture... _ She sighs, all of those concentrated on only three persons.  _ Why did you send me this? _ She bites her lip and starts digging through the others prison records, one catches her eye.

_Konstantin Vasiliev._ _Fuck._ She puts back the prison records in the box, safely. Her heart starts beating faster, _how did she get all of those? Isn’t it private? Aren’t those destroyed, or burnt, or buried deep, deep somewhere in the middle of the forest?_

She starts digging through the letters,  _ all from Konstantin to...Carolyn. _ Her head starts pounding and her muscles twitch with excitement,  _ this excites her! _ She reads one, only one. He’s talking about some sort of operation, and it looks vaguely like a love note, scribbled at the bottom of the paper. She can’t read all of those,  _ here.  _ She puts back the letters and the notes, safely in the black box. The postcard. She will accept it, she wants to see her,  _ needs to see her. I need to see you. Where can I even contact you? _ She grabs the postcard and looks at the bottom, there’s a number.  _ One thing solved. _

x

She grabs her phone and enters Villanelle’s number, she’s seated in the café right across the MI5 building, and it’s crowded at lunch time. She starts typing a message.

_ Hi, I want to see you _

_ Eve. _

She presses send and takes a bite of her sandwich, not putting her phone down. Just in case. It pings.

_ Hi Eve :) _

She smiles before gathering her thoughts. This is serious. Another message comes right after.

_ Dinner at my place tonight? What time would be the best for you? x _

_ Fuck her.  _ Fuck her, and her way to make Eve thinks she’s the one in control, she sighs. She saves her number and names her “ _ V” _ , there. She will tell Niko she has a work meeting tonight,  _ which is true, mind you. _

_ is 7:30 good for you?  _

Her fingers hover over the keyboard for a few moments before adding a small “ _ x _ ” at the end of her message. She presses send and refrains herself from grinning.

_ Perfect, see u tonight ;) x _

Her heart starts beating faster,  _ or was it already beating at an alarming rate? _ Her muscles twitch with excitement,  _ again.  _ She finishes her sandwich and gathers her stuff before leaving the café,  _ this afternoon needs to go by quickly. _

x

She gets out of the shower, she quickly dries her hair and brushes it a bit before putting her underwear on. She already told Niko she has a work thing,  _ which is still true.  _ He had nodded and had seemed rather a bit pissed off,  _ fuck it.  _ She goes to her bedroom and opens the closet, all Niko’s stuff are splayed on his side,  _ and yet she finds him too invasive, _ his jackets, his shirts, and his large fitted trousers, all wearing dull colors. She goes to her side and starts digging through it,  _ what the fuck is she doing? She won’t wear a dress for dinner with Villanelle. Or she could... _ No. Work thing. She shakes her head and grabs her burgundy turtleneck with some black trousers that make her ass looks  _ really  _ nice. She puts up her hair in a tight ponytail and looks in the mirror.  _ She could wear it down. _ She grabs her coat and goes downstairs, she puts on her shoes at the door.

“Will you come back late?” She hears Niko asks,  _ what the hell is she supposed to answer? _

“Um, I don’t know yet. I’ll text you later to let you know, but don’t wait for me.” She answers with a too cheerful voice and a forced smile, even though he can’t see her from the sofa in the livingroom.

“Alright, have fun. Love you.” There’s a pause. She smiles and answers.

“See you later.”  _ Fuck. _ She quickly gets out of the house and sighs.  _ He will think I’m having an affair. _ Carolyn’s words come back to her, “ _ Make it look like you’re having an affair.”  _ Or something like that. Carolyn. Konstantin. She shakes her head and scoffs,  _ what the fuck. _ And now she’s on her way to Villanelle’s apartment, because, because  _ fuck it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment?? :))


	3. Can You Handle It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA i don’t really like how this chapter started but i do appreciate how it ends 🙏🏼 pls keep posting comments those r making me very content :)
> 
> NSFW

She looks at herself in the mirror and readjusts her black tie around her neck, she’s wearing beige trousers with a crisp white shirt and her heavy black boots. Her chest is flattened and if you take a closer look, you can actually spot the bulge on her crotch. She smirks at her reflection and adjusts her belt,  _ she’s so fucking excited. _ She decides on keeping a neat bun with her hair slicked back.

She takes a look around her room, then her appartement. She’s going to be there soon.  _ Really soon.  _ She has had to dig deep, really deep, to find all those informations about the Twelve and their assassins for Eve. She could have been caught.

_ If they know, if they know what I did, Eve, I am going to get killed. I take risks for you, I would take down their whole system, retrieve confidential information, assassinate each of them one by one for you, Eve, just to see you. See how dedicated I am? _

She’s interrupted in her thoughts by the sharp knock on the door. It’s her. Her heart starts beating faster than before and she can feel the fire running through her veins, and the twinkling in her belly, going under her belt.  _ See how happy you make me? _ Her jaw twitches as she opens the door to Eve.

“Hi, Eve.” She smirks and looks at her, she’s wearing  _ a turtleneck, again. _ She feels,  _ and notices,  _ Eve’s eyes roaming on her body, stopping at her crotch.  _ She has no shame. _

“Hi.” That’s all she can get herself to say, Villanelle lets her in and her eyes fall on her ass. She smirks again and follows her close, the turtle neck is rolling up her hips and, as she noticed mere moments before, hugging her chest perfectly.

“Wear it down.” She points at her hair with a movement of her head when Eve turns to look at her,  _ wear it down. _

Time stops for a moment, Eve is looking at her as if she has said something foolish, then her hands start to raise slowly towards the ponytail behind her head and she undoes it, freeing her hair and shaking them wildly with one hand. Villanelle is mesmerized, walking slowly towards the woman in front of her, it’s her turn to raise her hand. She pushes a lock behind Eve’s ear, making the woman shiver.

“So, what’s for dinner?” Eve asks, Villanelle backing away her hand.

“Have you decided on something?” She raises her eyebrows and smiles. “I told you, you choose.” Eve scoffs.

“You’re lucky I’m starving right now.” Eve turns away, Villanelle follows her.

“Or what?” It’s Villanelle’s turn to be bold. Eve quickly turns around and grabs her by her tie, Villanelle can feel her blood thrumming in her ears and her heart pounding, menacing to burst out of her chest.  _ There would be so much blood. Would you like that, Eve? Killing me on the spot? _

“Or I don’t know what I’m gonna do to you.” They’re close,  _ way too close.  _ Villanelle smirks, showing her teeth, and gets even closer, their pelvises touching. Eve tightens her hold on the tie, her jaw clenching,  _ she’s feeling it. _

“See how happy I am to see you?” Villanelle finally speaks, her voice hoarse and her accent thicker than usual. Eve’s thumb slides along Villanelle’s tie, her hand releases it and she places it on the other woman’s stomach.

“Order something.” Eve speaks, her voice deep and strong. Villanelle’s jaw twitches and she exhales loudly through her nose when Eve finally walks away from her, making her way towards the couch. She fumbles with her collar for a moment, trying to regain some composure.

She orders thai food.

x

They’re both sitting at the table in the kitchen, finishing their meal. Eve hasn’t said a word, she has just been eating calmly. Villanelle gets up and opens the fridge, retrieving a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She opens it and fills Eve’s glass, she slides it towards her. Eve scoffs and gets up, taking the bottle from her hands, she fills Villanelle’s glass too.

“Drink.” She gives the glass to Villanelle, so she does. She drinks. Eve looks at her.

Once she sets back down the glass on the wooden table, Eve raises her hand and gently puts it on her cheek.  _ Don’t do that. What are you doing? _ She swallows and pushes her cheek against Eve’s hand.

“I needed to see you.” She caresses her cheek slowly with her thumb, stepping closer.

“Did you like my gift?” All those classified papers. Those letters.

“Yes. Why did you do that?” Eve asks, _ because I want to help you. I want to show you what I’m capable of, for you. _

Villanelle just shrugs one shoulder instead, Eve removes her hand and drinks from her glass. She sets it back down with a thud.

“What’s all this, Villanelle?” She raises her voice, making a gesture with her arm.

“What do you mean?”  _ I just wanted to see you. _

“Why did you invite me? What am I doing here?”

“I just wanted to see you.” As soon as she says it, Eve looks at her, leaning on one arm on the table behind her. Villanelle steps closer until she’s right in front of her and rounds her with both arms, supporting her weight on the same table, hovering above her.  _ We’re almost touching. _

Eve slides her other hand, the one that isn’t resting on the table, at the small of Villanelle’s back and pulls her flush against her body.

_We’re definitely touching._ _I can feel your breath against my lips, Eve, and I can feel your eyes on them, too._

  
  


“You wanted to see me? Is that why you’re so happy that I came?” Eve rolls her hips once, pressing herself on Villanelle’s bulge. She nods quickly, unable to open her mouth to form correct sentences. Her breath picks up and she can feel the familiar flood of arousal between her legs,  _ all of this because of you. _

Eve laughs and grabs a knife on the table, pressing it onto Villanelle’s left side. She lets out a small noise, _what_ _the fuck?_ It’s her turn to press herself against the other woman, with no shame.

“What are you going to do with that?” She rolls her hips, once. “Stab me?” Twice. “Remove my shirt first, I don’t want to ruin it with blood.” The more she is talking, the more her voice is getting hoarse and cracking, her accent thicker than it has ever been.

“Maybe I could. Would you like me to?” Eve asks, keeping control on her voice unlike Villanelle. She thinks for a moment.  _ Would I like to see you with my blood on your hands? I would, but getting stabbed is not what I want. _ She shakes her head, slowly. Eve presses harder with the knife and Villanelle’s hips buck, seeking for more.

Eve’s free hand starts opening the first button of Villanelle’s shirt and quickly hops upon undoing the other ones. The shirt falls open, she presses the knife as hard as before against  _ skin  _ this time. Villanelle’s breathe hitches, she clenches her jaw.

“Please.” She hears herself say, she isn’t sure what is she begging for.

“Sorry?”  _ Eve is teasing! _

“No.” She shakes her head, already embarrassed enough to have begged once and getting asked to do it again. She feels the knife pushing even harder, she whimpers.  _ Fuck it. _

“Please, please, Eve. Please.” She looks at her, holding eye contact. It’s Eve’s turn to smirk, she presses the knife, hard, until she’s making Villanelle bleeds a little. They both look down in awe, from the way Villanelle is breathing and sweating, she’s turned on more than ever.

“You can touch it if you’d like.” She says, breathlessly. Eve puts her thumb on the new wound and caresses it, smearing blood everywhere around it. Villanelle rolls her hips again and throws her head back,  _ please touch me. _ She keeps grinding against Eve, enjoying the pressure it creates between her legs, the other woman grabs her by the black tie still hanging loosely around her neck. She pushes her backwards until Villanelle’s knees hit the sofa behind her.

“Sit down.” Eve says, her voice charged with authority. Villanelle obeys and cranes her neck to look at the woman in front of her, still held by her tie. Eve lowers herself to sit on her lap, straddling her, pulling her forwards to connect their lips. Villanelle feels like she’s going to fucking catch fire. Her whole body answers to Eve’s mouth, her brain shuts down and she feels like warm liquid running through her veins, and the all too familiar feeling starting to twinkle down her belly.

“How bold are you to invite me here, making me believe I have a saying in the matter.” Eve speaks against Villanelle’s lips, the other woman trying to reconnect their lips, panting. Eve gives the tie a hard tug, Villanelle immediately looks up. Eve looks at her, her lips smeared with Eve’s lipstick and her cheeks flushed, the redness reaching her neck and her chest.

“As if I could have refused your invitation.”

“You had a choice.” Villanelle finally speaks.

“No, I didn't.” Eve shakes her head and tugs on the tie again, making Villanelle mirror her movement.

“No, you didn’t.” She smirks, proudly. She feels a thumb pressing hard against the wound, she whimpers. Eve lets out a low laugh, massaging the wound. 

_ You’re making a mess. You’re making a mess of me. You’re reducing me to a thing that only wants, and waits to take. I’m waiting for you to tell me that I can touch, feel, and take you. Please, allow me. Please. _

Villanelle looks at her, she doesn’t break eye contact, she doesn’t want to. Eve lets go of the tie and grab her throat instead, squeezing lightly. She keeps touching the wound, focused on it.

“I know you’re enjoying it.” Villanelle nods. “Say it.”

“No.” She clenches her jaw and Eve squeezes harder.

“Say it.” She repeats more firmly. “I can give you more.”

And with that, she gives in.

“I do. I like it, I want more. I want you, please.” Villanelle pants, she reaches for her belt and looks at Eve for her approval. She nods and that’s all it takes for her to start undoing it, Eve lets go of her throat and helps her remove her trousers down to her ass.

Eve’s eyes fall on Villanelle’s boxers, her fingers hitch and she looks at Villanelle. She smirks.

“Can you handle it?” Villanelle is already gone, soaked. Eve scoffs and runs her fingers on her boxers, they quickly join the trousers down her ass. Eve removes her own pants, she caresses Villanelle’s chest down to her stomach.

“Can you?” It’s her turn to smirk, she takes hold of the hard length, she moves her panties aside and slips it inside of herself. She lowers herself slowly and looks at Villanelle, taking hold of her throat, the tips of her fingers lightly grabbing her jaw. 

“Don’t move.” Villanelle opens her mouth to protest but Eve interrupts her.

“If you move an inch it’s over, alright?  _ An inch, Villanelle. _ ” She tightens her hold on her throat and jaw, sitting completely on Villanelle. “Your hands on my hips.” She obeys, Eve rewards her by rolling her hips.

x

Eve rides Villanelle like her life depended on it, she moans loudly, looking at Villanelle.  _ Poor Villanelle.  _ Her jaw is clenched and her hands are in tight fists, gripping at Eve’s hips, her hair is disheveled and her forehead is shining with sweat, reaching her neck. Her cheeks are even more red and flushed. Eve tightens her hand, still around Villanelle’s neck, this whole vision excites her even more and she decides on going faster and harder. Villanelle whimpers and grunts and Eve can see she  _ wants more _ . So she gives her more. She grabs Villanelle’s hands, releasing her throat, and guides them towards the hem of her turtleneck, motioning her to take it off. She does, she also removes her bra and tears off her already ruined panties.

“Better.” She breathes, her accent thick. Eve smiles and grabs the back of Villanelle’s neck, pulling her closer to kiss her. It’s messy and hungry and ravishing and vulgar and violent. It’s everything Eve finds peace in. She finds peace in violence and blood.

Villanelle plays with one of her boobs with one hand and uses the other at Eve’s hips to help her keep her rhythm. They both make sounds in unison, Villanelle swears in russian and english, Eve is too far gone to even form words. Villanelle starts thrusting into her relentlessly. Eve plants her nails in Villanelle’s arms, scratching her, she goes to explore her whole body instead and leaves marks on her way, Villanelle is hers, now. This thought brings her to the edge, she grabs Villanelle’s shoulders.

“I’m close.” She manages to say. “Don’t stop.” So she doesn’t stop, Villanelle is close too. They both come mere moments after Eve’s words, clasping at each other.

x

They’re both resting on the sofa, naked, Eve on top of Villanelle.

“You’re not going to leave, right?” Villanelle finally asks.

“I thought it wasn’t over yet?” Eve straightens and looks at Villanelle. The other woman smiles and brings her hand towards her ass.

“You’re right, I plan on keeping you all night.” Eve giggles and grabs her hand putting it between their bodies.

“Slow down, Vil.” She’s still smiling, caressing Villanelle’s cheek.

“I like it when you call me like that. Can you call me like this all the time?” Villanelle asks, not so jokingly. Eve just laughs, shaking her head.

The caresses soon turn to grips and slaps and spanks, leaving them both marked and sweaty by the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHAT U THOUGHT OF IT

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i’m trying something new, it will probs be two or three chapters long idk i’ll see :) english isn’t my first language so please 🙏🏼 don’t yell at me <3
> 
> heavily inspired by Wearing You Down


End file.
